


To Have and To Hold

by netweight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Blindfold_spn prompt of "RoboSam/Dean, noncon handholding: RoboSam has a kink for Dean's hands and likes to hold them, even as Dean strains to get away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

He notices it first the first time he sees Dean punch a pillow, getting ready for bed, sprawl on his stomach and slide one hand beneath it. Something settles in him, some animal instinct for safety. He doesn't sleep, not that night. Not any night, awake and ready. Always. He cracks his neck, shakes his shoulders loose.

Dean still cleans his guns. Regularly. Methodically. One year of playing happy family, but his hands are firm and sure, stripping the weapons down with precise movements and deft fingers. Sam likes knives better, always has. More now. But he can appreciate the efficiency of guns, the need for them. The wisdom of knowing your instruments like the palm of your hand.

He bets Dean is as good with knives as he is now though. Lessons learned in the flesh. It's reassuring.

One night, he kneels beside Dean's bed and looks. Dean's hand lays on the sheet, palm up. Sam runs the tip of a finger over the skin and Dean's hand spasms, curls around it. Some instinctive reflex, maybe. He doesn't wake up. A vulnerability. His hand is warm. Sam stays where he is.

He goes about it by stages. A touch. Soft. A stroke. Light. The stretch of a caress. Lingering. The circling of a wrist.

The nights pass.

In his grasp, Dean's hands look small. Objectively, Sam knows it's just the size of his own hands. But there's a fragility to Dean's bones like this. Objectively too, it would be easy to break them. If Sam wanted to.

He thinks maybe it's some thing about genetic compatibility. Or the conditioning of growing up together, the search for proximity. The body knows and remembers. And craves. Sam listens to his cravings. These days.

When Dean finally catches him, he's holding one hand in both of his. There's a sharp intake of breath and he makes to pull away. Sam grips. Dean's eyes go round.

Maybe this is what Sam's been looking for. He doesn't let go.


End file.
